Erorr
by yuunachan09
Summary: /Apa bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku? Shinchan?/ /buatkan dia pemakaman yang layak./erorr/ -Saya g pande buat summary. So langsung dibaca aja oke


06.16 01:01

 **Fanfiction Midorima x Takao**

 **Pemain kurobas bukan milik saya. Mereka punya mas fujimaki tadatoshi**

 **Saya cuma ngerental /slap/enemy has been slaine/ /paan sih**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **but if you like this pls leave jejak**

 **Karena saran kalian berarti besar bagi saya**

 **Ps. Ini fic pertama saya, yang saya upload (･´з`･)**

 **So jika ada kesalahan kata mohon dimaapkan /huehehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps(2): biar makin enak bacanya bisa sambil denger lagu**

 **"lily - error"**

 **Soalnya saya ngambil ide fic ini dari denger ntuh lagu (´ε｀ )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"j** **ika saja hari itu aku tidak ada. Mungkin ini takkan terjadi."**

 _mieru ? kono me no namida_

 _Inochi no iro ni shinndeiru_

 _nani wo nokoshite ataeta ?_

 _toikakete tsuburete_

Sepasang mata onyx itu menutup pelan, mengikuti alunan melody musik dari handphone digenggamannya, iya kemudian berjalan pelan menuju sebuah bingkai foto _-_ foto dia dan takao kazunari- Mematikan musiknya kemudian berbisik "na.. Shin chan.. Apa aku memang sebodoh itu sampai tak bisa merelakanmu?"

Setetes...  
Dua tetes...  
Air mata itu pun menggucur perlahan

"kenapa kau meninggalkan ku demi gadis sialan itu shinchan?" isaknya

\- **Apa bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku? Shinchan?** -

 _ao to aka to shiro mazaru_

 _kono yono naka de sakendeiru_

 _nani wo motomete aruita ?_

 _oikakete tsukarete_

Kelam marah sedih semua telah kulewati sendirian

Ntah berapa banyak luka ditubuhku.

Masokis? Apa sudah cocok aku disebut masokis? -bercanda-  
Aku selalu berteriak Bahkan meraung raung menyesali semua kebodohanku.  
Apa yang ku harapkan? Aku bahkan sudah lelah mengejarnya.  
\- _namun hati ini terlalu sulit untuk melupakannya_ -

 _donokurai ijou ?_

-berapa banyak lagi luka ini harus bertambah? Ini takkan pernah berhenti.

Semua ini menyakitkan.

" kh... Shin chan... Ini semua salahmu." lirihku menyayat tanganku.

 _kowareteiruno ?_

 _kowareteiruyo_

 _soredemo iki wo shitai shitai_

 _kimi ni mieteruno ?_

 _yume noyouni saigo no_

 _kotoba mo tsumaruyo_

 ** _erorr_**

Apakah ku t'lah hancur?  
Aku memang t'lah hancur.  
Aku hanya mengingini hidup. Hidup normal bebas tanpa ingatanmu di otakku.  
Apa kau melihatnya shin-chan?  
Hanya itu mimpi terakhirku.  
Kata kata itulah yang akhirnya menjebakku Semuanya.. Hancur.

"sayonara shin-chan..."

- **error**

 _tooi hi nokoto_

 _AWAI hikari ga_

 _sora ni afureteiru_

 _naniwo eran de narabeta ?_

 _namida iro omonete_

Berhari hari pun berlalu Cahaya senja matahari menghiasi langit menuju malam. Sebuah ingatan melintas dipikiranku

"aku tau kau lebih menginginkan hidup normal shin chan.. Tapi bisakah kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku?  
Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya takao kazunari Pada pria berambut hijau lumut didepannya. -midorima shintarou-  
"dulu. Aku hanya mencintaimu dulu -nodayo. Dan Aku lebih memilih raina. Aku hanya mencintainya. Bukan kau lagi takao. Maaf."

 _-air mata itu pun mengalir deras-_

 _ukabu sono shintai_

 _ishiki no naka tokete shinndeshimau_

 _nani wo mite kite kurabeta?_

 _kanashi kute wasurete_

Aku tak tau kelanjutan hidupku, setelah mendengar pernyataan shin-chan tadi. Tubuhku kemudian kehilangan keseimbangan. Kesadaranku mulai memudar.  
Dan kau -shinchan- hanya berdiri disana memandangiku seolah olah aku hanya anak kucing yang mati terlindas mobil atau bahkan truk.

Aku terlalu hancur.

Aku gagal memahami semuanya, hidupku, diriku, bahkan kau shin-chan.

Akhirnya Kesadaranku sepenuhnya hilang.

 _donokurai ijou ?_

Berapa banyak lagi sakit yang harus kurasakan? Sampai kapan ini kan terhenti?

 _yugandeiruno ?_

 _yugandeiruyo_

 _soredemo iki wo shitai shitai_

 _yume wo mite iruno_

 _omou kimi ni saigo no_

 _Kotoba mo tsumaruyo_

 ** _erorr_**

Distorsi artinya pemutarbalikan suatu fakta.  
Seperti yang kulakukan padamu midorima shintarou-san.

Aku selalu mengatakan bahwa kau akan selalu mencintaiku.

Namun nyatanya Itu hanya opini.  
Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan hidupku. Sangat ingin.

Aku selalu bermimpi tentangmu setiap malam, aku selalu terjebak diantara kata kata yang sering kau ucapkan. Itulah hal terakhir yang kupikirkan tentangmu.

 _ataerukotomo ushinaukotomo_

 _wasurerukotomo dekinaino ?_

 _abaredasu kono [ ***** ]_

 _koroshite warau boku ga mata [ ***** ]_

Jika Aku memberikan semuanya padamu shinchan, akankah aku kan terus disisimu?  
Dan jika aku kehilangan semuanya bahkan dirimu shin chan.. Akankan aku melupakan semua itu?  
Ah.. Ini memang gila.  
Aku mulai meraung raung memanggil namamu midorima-kun kemudian tertawa tanpa kendali, seperti mau membunuh saja eh?

 _kowashiteiruno ?_

 _kaiwashite shiruno ?_

 _soredemo namida itai itai_

 _kimi ni todoi tano ?_

 _utau koe ni saigo no_

 _kotoba nabete mo_

 _kasunaru iro shinnde_

Apakah kau ingin menghancurkan diriku?  
Apakah kau tahu aku telah hancur?  
Kau tahu bahwa ini adalah air mata dari rasa sakit.  
Apakah kau datang kemari hanya untuk melihatku?  
Dengan suaraku, aku mulai bernyanyi Aku mengucapkan kata terakhirku Yang mungkin akan menjadi akhir bagiku.

 _kowareteiruno ?_

 _kowareteiruyo_

 _soredemo iki wo shitai shitai_

 _kimi ni mieteruno ?_

 _yume noyouni saigo no_

 _kotoba mo tsumaruyo_

 ** _erorr_**

Apakah aku telah hancur?  
Aku memang telah hancur Tapi aku masih ingin hidup, masih ingin melihatmu shin-chan, masih ingin melihat kau bahagia.

Atau bahkan masih ingin melihatmu dialtar dengan gadis pujaanmu.  
Bisakah kau melihatnya, melihat semua yang kurasakan selama ini?  
Mungkin ini seperti mimpi terakhirku Dengan sebuah kalimat yang takkan pernah sanggup kusebutkan untukmu shin chan-

 **-pipp-**

Seorang dokter bernametag 'midorima' itu pun melangkah keluar sebuah kamar rumah sakit.  
"midorima-sensei.. Pasien jiwa ruangan yang anda masuki tadi akan segera dipindahkan keruang mayat." jelasnya Dokter tersebut hanya diam. "pasien itu sebaiknya segera dikuburkan. Carikan pemakaman yang layak untuknya. Akan kubiayai semua biaya pemakamannya -nodayo" ujar midorima. "Ha'i, sensei, kalau begitu saya permisi" jawab perawat tadi, kemudian pergi.

"shin chan terima kasih untuk semuanya yaa Aku mencintaimu" tawa kazunari menghiasi wajahnya

'takao... Aku tak ingin seperti ini.. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Apakah ini yang pantas kudapatkan karena melukaimu? Sungguh ini tak lucu.' isak midorima merosotkan badannya. Kemudian menyesali semuanya.

\- erorr

 **Ha'i Owari desu~**

 **Maap kalo masih banyak yang ga nyambung, maklum saya masih noob :v**

 **Btw**

 **Selamat hari raya idul fitri buat viewers dan teman teman sekalian (●´з`)**

 **Saya nonmus tapi kakak sodara kandung ada 6 yang muslim**

 **Saya sering nemeni mereka beli jilbab ≧∇≦ btw saya suka bgt ngawani mereka beli jilbab.**

 **Udah deh seginj aja yak ≥3≤**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu ノ(・ω・)ノ**

 **-yuuna**

 **Mohon di review yak**

 **Karena ini berarti besar buat saya ≧ω≦**


End file.
